


White Christmas

by Cosmicstardust



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Christmas!AU, F/M, Fluff, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmicstardust/pseuds/Cosmicstardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chikage and Chizuru spend their first Christmas together as a couple. A simple one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Christmas

The snow floated down gently, replacing the city noises with a muffled silence. The grey sky and the white landscape would usually depress people, but Chizuru was energetically hopping about the house. It was Christmas Eve, and the tale of a white Christmas wasn’t the only thing on her mind. Until two days before, she was sure she would be enjoying Christmas alone; a simple text changed her whole demeanor and outlook on the winter weather.

From: Chikage Kazama—  
I have nothing to do on Christmas Eve. Let’s go out.

She had no idea what to wear, or where they would go. All she knew was that Chikage would be picking her up around four that afternoon. It was already 2:30, so she had to pick up her pace. The present, at least, wasn’t an issue. She had already picked it up, thinking she would give it to him after Christmas, but what a perfect opportunity! Fretting over what to buy him for an hour in the department store would all be worth it.  
She decided to wear a sweater, leggings, and boots, although she readied her scarf and parka in case they would spend a lot of time outside. Her favorite mittens had holes in them, and she didn’t have another pair.  
Four rolled around, and Chikage, as usual, was ten minutes late. She realized a while ago that when he said to meet up at a certain time, he would usually leave at that time. The doorbell rang, sending a wave of nervous butterflies through Chizuru. She opened the door, and welcomed Chikage inside. He hated the cold, despite being warm almost all the time, and it showed in his expression.  
His cheeks were flushed from the freezing weather outside, and he had snowflakes stuck in his hair. Chizuru gently reached up and brushed them aside, her fingers lingering for a moment.  
“Merry Christmas,” she greeted, smiling. They had been going out for four months, and she couldn’t believe they would be spending their Christmas together. Despite being college students and perfectly capable, it never occurred to Chizuru that her boyfriend might actually want to spend Christmas with her.  
“Merry Christmas.” He watched her as she swept the snowflakes off his head. They still hadn’t kissed, more for her sake than his, and he didn’t want to scare her off by being too forceful, but at the same time… four months. He pulled her into a hug, knowing that that moment wasn’t a good time, but he wanted to kiss her before the day was done. When her arms wrapped around him, he knew his time hadn’t been wasted, as it had been with other girls, and he knew that he actually treasured her if he was willing to put her needs before his.  
“Where are we going tonight?” she asked, looking up at him, her arms still wrapped around his waist. She would have honestly been fine even if they stayed at her place, sitting in front of the fire, but she wanted him to decide. She knew he did a lot for her, and it was time her to pay him back.  
“Going out to dinner, walking around,” he stated. He remembered her present, and held it out to her. “Here.” She took the present, holding it with both hands, as if it were a fragile vase. She could tell it was gift-wrapped at the store, but didn’t point it out to him, knowing it would be a shot to his ego. Pulling at the paper, she began to open it, and pulled out a pair of leather, fur-lined gloves (although the fur was fake).  
“Chikage… thank you!” she beamed, throwing her arms around his neck in a hug. When she pulled away, their faces were mere inches apart, sending a blush through her cheeks. She stepped back, self-conscious, and all too aware that they hadn’t kissed yet. “Oh, hold on. I’ll go get your present.” She ran to the living room, and returned within moments, not giving Chikage much of a chance to even move in the first place. “For you,” she smiled.  
He pulled the present apart recklessly in comparison to her, but the gift wasn’t fragile, so it was okay. Throwing the paper to the ground, he held his new muffler, with color schemes of grey. He wrapped it around his neck; it already suited him very well.  
“Thank you, Chizuru,” he smiled, his eyes flicking towards hers. “Do you have your coat?” he asked, and when she retrieved it, he led her out.  
It was getting colder by the minute. The snow fell steadily, but not heavily, and with the two of them sharing an umbrella, they were plenty warm. Chikage radiated heat, leaving Chizuru feeling safe and warm in his presence.  
“Chikage… thank you for spending Christmas with me. I was counting on Sen, but she had to cancel last minute,” she laughed sheepishly. Her hand was closed around his on the handle of the umbrella, her gloved hand resting over his own.  
“It’s okay,” he said, his voice deep and smooth. He looked away from her, hiding the faint traces of a blush on his face. “I wanted to spend Christmas with you, anyway…”  
It was so unusual to hear him say something so sweet, which made her savor the moment even more. She closed what little distance was left between them, resting her head on his shoulder for a moment while they walked. She was elated; hearing him say something so sweet was more than she could have asked for.  
As they reached town square, the gargantuan Christmas tree they had put up caught her eyes. They had decorated it with enough lights to be seen from a mile away, with beautiful, ornate ornaments, and plenty of garlands.  
“Chikage, look!” Chizuru exclaimed. He titled the umbrella back, so she could get a better view of it. The tree didn’t hold his attention for long, but Chizuru’s expression did. Her eyes were wide, as was her smile; she was so excited over something she saw year after year. It was beautiful to him, the way she appreciated even the smallest things. “Isn’t it beautiful?” she asked, turning to meet his eyes.  
“Yes,” he answered without hesitation, holding her eye contact. Her eyes widened a little bit, her blush returning, full force. She turned away, feeling like she was steaming in the cold. He was so attractive, and he thought she was beautiful? She put a hand to her cheek, despite not being able to feel the heat through her gloves. Relief rushed through her, if she couldn’t feel it through her gloves, he couldn’t feel it through his jacket, could he?  
“Chizuru…” he smirked, dragging out the vowels in her name. He lowered his face closer to hers. “Are you embarrassed?” he asked, running his fingers through her hair. As much as he did cherish her, he also loved to tease her like that. She shook her head vehemently, but that only assured him that she was, indeed, embarrassed. He kissed the top of her head, her hair soft, while he smoothed her hair down.  
She felt her heart hammering against her chest; he was being so affectionate! Her face heated up past the point of innocently blushing, and to hide herself, she hugged Chikage, hiding her face in the fabric of his parka.  
He laughed, loving the image of his embarrassed girlfriend. He waited for her to pull away from the hug, grabbed her hand, and led her to the restaurant.

Chizuru was restless all through dinner. They had made idle conversation, talking about their classes and finals for the fall semester, but nothing more of note. After dinner, Chikage told her he had something to show her, leading her up a hill in a park. There was nobody up there, but under his plain, black umbrella, she didn’t really care. She still couldn’t get over how he had called her beautiful—or maybe she was over-thinking things and he was just looking at her when he had meant the tree.  
When they reached the top of the hill, it flattened out, and she could see the whole city underneath them. Her breath escaped in the form of a cloud, and she ran out from under her boyfriend’s umbrella to get a better view. She could see the Christmas tree, the lights in homes and shops, and the way the snow fell over everything made the city glisten in the night.  
Chikage caught up to her, holding the umbrella over her head so she wouldn’t catch cold. He thought, however, that if she did, he would be the one to take care of her, and the thought of his girlfriend tucked in, sniffling, and with a fever made his face heat up a little. He gripped his muffler, which he thought was pretty comfy for a scarf, and leaned over the rail, looking out over the city.  
When she shivered, he immediately took notice of it.  
“Hey,” he glanced over at her. Unzipping his jacket, he beckoned her with his chin. “Come over here.” He put his arm around her as she nuzzled into him, closing his parka around her. Her eyes closed when she could hear his heartbeat; his heat kept her warm, and she could feel herself thawing out. It caught her off-guard when he removed the umbrella from over them, and placed it on the ground next to him.  
“What are you doing?” she asked, looking first at the umbrella, then meeting his eyes. He kept one arm around her, but used the other to tilt her chin up, watching as she blushed. She didn’t fight it when he began to move ever closer to her, when his faces was so close to hers that she could feel his breath.  
Her eyes closed first, and his followed shortly after as his lips gently pressed to hers. Their noses bumped in the process, which he knew was just a part of kissing someone for the first time, but Chizuru felt extremely embarrassed. His hand moved to hold the back of her neck, as her head was tilted back to accommodate for his height. He pulled away first, wary of whether or not that kiss would be too much for his shy girlfriend.  
Her eyes fluttered open, her cheeks a blazing red, but she smiled. She actually giggled, too, which made him crazy. He pressed his forehead against hers, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand.  
“Merry Christmas, Chizuru.”  
“Merry Christmas…”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an angst writer, so you'll have to excuse me if fluff isn't really my forte. Shout-out to tumblr user Doflamenca for being my partner in crime. We'll be the shining lights in this ship. Feel free to message me either on here or on tumblr (cosmic-star-dust or longhairedantagonists). Have suggestions? Cute plot ideas? Help a sister out, and share them with me.


End file.
